femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair John (The Foreign Exchange Student)
Sinclair John (Bianca Tonsall) was the villainess of the 2015 film The Foreign Exchange Student. She was a high school student from Roseau, Dominica, with the film establishing Sinclair as introverted and prone to get attached to boys she dates. Introduction The film's opening also revealed she was dating a classmate named Malcolm, with her friend Monique warning her that Malcolm was known for being a player. After witnessing Malcolm talking to and kissing another girl, Sinclair glared angrily at her boyfriend. Later on, Sinclair turned heel by giving Malcolm a sweet potato pie that she'd laced with a poison, killing him. Monique called Sinclair to inform her of Malcolm's passing, with Sinclair's cold attitude towards her boyfriend's death leading Monique to realize her friend had killed him. Sinclair angrily snarled at Monique not to tell anyone her secret, making a threat to sabotage her mother's car before hanging up as Monique blasted her deranged friend. Sinclair was soon afterwards questioned by a pair of detectives investigating Malcolm's death, with Sinclair claiming she had barely known Michael before her mother had the detectives leave. After believing Sinclair's claims of innocence regarding Malcolm's deateh, her parents suggested she go away for a while as a foreign exchange student (as they had been discussing earlier), with Sinclair giving a sinister grin behind her parents' backs, indicating she intended to use the trip to avoid being arrested for Malcolm's murder. Events Sinclair was sent to live with the Reams family of Houston, Texas, with the family consisting of Andrew and Monica and their children, Bishop and Jackie. Sinclair's arrival was met with disdain from Jackie, who snapped at Sinclair when she went into her bedroom and began asking questions about her boyfriend, Paul. At school, Sinclair quickly earned the attention of classmate Chris Duhart, allowing her to integrate herself into Jackie and Bishop's friend group. One night, Sinclair accidentally walked in on Bishop masturbating, apologizing to him and later kissing him under the guise of helping him practice for an upcoming date. Sinclair also manipulated Andrew and Monica into letting her move into Jackie's bedroom, much to Jackie's dismay. Sinclair later went to Jackie, who angrily confronted her on taking her bedroom and stated that Sinclair's parents probably couldn't stand her, to which Sinclair told her to watch what she said and boasted that she didn't believe Paul or Bishop would want her to leave. Sinclair soon began unleashing her seductive wiles on Andrew and Bishop, convincing the latter to have sex with her to be prepared for his budding relationship with classmate Erica Childs. Sinclair also attempted to entice her history teacher, Brian Adams, to let her make up a pop quiz, only for the teacher to ignore her advances. Brian later confronted Sinclair on a paper she turned in, her having plagiarized from a paper of Jackie's she convinced Chris to get for her. Disbelieving Sinclair's claims of innocence, Brian warned her that she could be expelled and sent back to Dominica for her actions, giving her detention after the villainess snarled at him not to mess with her. Sinclair claimed to the Reams that she hadn't cheated as Brian told them she had, and later told Chris during detention that Brian gave her detention for turning down his sexual advances and was planning to ruin her life if she didn't do as he wanted. Later that night, after having Chris meet at her at the Reams' home, Sinclair asked Chris to kill Brian, claiming he was a violent person who probably terrorized other girls and that they had to "equal violence with violence". While initially wary of Sinclair's plan, Chris eventually agreed after having sex with Sinclair, luring Brian to the gym with the claim of Sinclair having a seizure before fatally striking him with a baseball bat. As Chris panicked at his actions, the evil Sinclair took a knife she'd hidden in the bleachers and comforted her lover before stabbing him in the neck as she kissed him, killing him. Jackie later told Sinclair about the murders, becoming angry at Sinclair for showing no emotion regarding the deaths. Climax & Death Sinclair later phoned her parents and revealed what was happening, with her father becoming suspicious of his daughter's potential involvement in the murders and made plans with his wife to go to Houston if something else happened. Meanwhile, Jackie informed Mrs. Williams, Sinclair's foreign exchange area representative, about her suspicions regarding her, with Mrs. Williams recognizing Jackie's claims about her after speaking with her and learning from her about Malcolm's death. Realizing she was onto her, Sinclair broke into Mrs. Williams' house that night and killed her, stabbing her to death with a knife. After convincing Monica to let her use her bathroom shower, Sinclair once again attempted to seduce Andrew when he walked in on her wearing nothing but a towel, only for Andrew to turn her down out of love for his wife. With that, Sinclair went about sabotaging Andrew and Monica's marriage by throwing away the notes Andrew left to remind Monica of an important work meeting, sparking an argument between them. After overhearing Jackie telling Bishop that she wanted Sinclair to stay away from Paul, the seductress convinced Paul to kiss her at school, with Jackie catching her and blasting them both. She later told Monica about what happened, who informed Sinclair over supper that she was no longer welcome in their home and that they were sending her to stay with area representative Mrs. Johnson until she could return home. That night, however, Sinclair ran away from Mrs. Johnson's house and returned to the Reams' as Andrew was preparing to take his family to a hotel after learning of her disappearance, knocking Andrew and later Monica out with a statue before arming herself with a knife and going to Jackie's room. After revealing her various crimes to Jackie, the psychotic villainess leaped at Jacke in an attempt to kill her, only for Jackie to flee and later get into a struggle with Sinclair. Bishop briefly subdued Sinclair by striking her with a video game controller, and as Bishop fled to find their parents, Sinclair got to her feet in an attempt to continue her assault. But before she could, Jackie (having gotten the knife while Sinclair was incapacitated) slashed Sinclair's throat, killing her. Trivia * Sinclair John was Bianca Tonsall's first acting role. Gallery Sinclair John3.png Sinclair John4.png Sinclair John5.png|Sinclair after killing Chris Sinclair John Pursuit.png|Sinclair as she pursues Jackie Sinclair John Death.png|Sinclair's deceased body Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Sex Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Severed Jugular